Happines
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: No Summary. Sekuel dari fanfic si Ka "Alive" dan Lizz "Ai" dengan versiku sendiri yang sangat berbeda dengan versi asli mereka. Silahkan baca/DLDR/ GS/ KIHYUN as Parents/slight KiWook /YeWook as Parents/ Kihyun, Daehan as Son/ DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN SELAMANYA
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **HAPPINESS (Squel Alive & Ai)**

 **KIHYUN (GS)**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kihyun (OC)**

 **Kim Daehan (OC)**

 **Kim Ryewook**

 **Kim Yesung**

 **Warning : Gs, Bahasa Tidak Baku, Typo harap dimaklumi. Dont Like Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **Mikhaela**

Kibum terluka parah di bagian kepala ketika menyelamatkan anak dan istrinya yang hampir saja tertabrak mobil yang melaju dengan kencang.

Sebelum hilang kesadaran Kibum melihat sosok anak kecil di samping Kim Ryewook mantan kekasihnya, yang menyeringai ke arahnya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi bersamanya dan Ryewook ibunya.

Sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun terisak, memanggil namanya agar tetap bertahan dan terus hidup demi putra kecilnya Kihyun yang baru berusia 7bulan.

Ambulance datang dan membawa tubuh Kibum yang bersimbah darah ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun dan Kihyun ikut masuk ke dalam ambulance tersebut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini nak, ayahmu sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya." Ucap Ryeowook pada anaknya, setelah ambulance tersebut pergi.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersama Appa dan Umma. Aku ingin punya keluarga yang lengkap, walaupun di dunia yang berbeda." Ucap sang anak memandang sendu ibunya

"Sayang, dunia kita dan appa berbeda. Mungkin takdir kita seperti ini sayang, jangan menyimpan dendam." Nasehat Ryeowook dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Tapi Umma, Appa sudah membuat kita menderita dan membunuh kita umma." Jawab Daehan keras kepala.

"Apa kau tidak lihat istri dan anak Appa yang begitu terpukul atas kecelakaan ini, dan bukankah Appamu sudah menyesali semua kesalahan dan kebodohannya pada kita. Biarkan Appamu tetap hidup dan bahagia bersama keluarganya yang sekarang. Dan bukankah kau sangat menyayangi adikmu." Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Daehan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang ibu.

"Kajja kita lihat Appa dirumah sakit." Sambil mengelus rambut Daehan penuh sayang. Sang anak hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

~Mikhaela~

Kyuhyun masih menunggu Kibum selesai operasi dengan Kihyun yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya. Sedangkan Mertua dan Orangtuanya sedang tidak di Korea.

Kyuhyun bingung harus gimana, sambil menangis dan terus berdoa agar suaminya selamat. Tidak menyadari, Kihyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang ibunya sendu. Tanpa sengaja mata Kihyun melihat sosok anak kecil dan wanita yang lebih tua dari ibunya menatap dirinya dan ibunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa kalian melihat kami seperti itu." Kihyun berucap datar dalam hati pada sosok asing yang menatapnya.

Membuat kedua makhluk tak kasat mata itu terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau Kihyun bisa berkomunikasi langsung dengan mereka. Mereka hanya tahu, Kihyun bisa melihat dan senang waktu di ajak bermain oleh Daehan. Tapi tidak dengan bicara pada mereka seperti ini.

"Kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan kami." Tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Tentu. Aku tahu kalian yang menyebabkan kecelakaan antara aku dan Mamaku. Kalian menginginkan kematian Papaku kan." Jelas Kihyun.

Walau dia masih bayi, ia memiliki kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh sembarang orang. Bisa disebut juga indigo.

"Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkan Kami hidup tenang dan bahagia. Biarkan Papaku tetap hidup. Lagipula Dunia kalian sudah berbeda dengan kami." Kihyun menegaskan kalau mereka tidak punya hak atas hidup ayahnya.

"Kihyun-ah bukan begitu, kau salah paham tentang kami sayang. Kami tidak sejahat itu." Ucap Ryeowook lembut dengan tatapan kosong, ingat Ryeowook sudah jadi hantu sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud jahat pada kami Bibi, tapi anakmu ini yang punya niat buruk pada kami." Kihyun menatap sosok hantu kecil yang notabenenya adalah Hyung beda ibunya, yang berada disamping Ryeowook dengan tatapan datar.

"Yak, hentikan tatapan datarmu itu bocah." Kesal Daehan tidak terima ditatap seperti itu oleh Kihyun.

"Aku akan tetap mengambil Appaku dari kalian. Lagipula kita jadi hantu seperti ini karena Orangtua Appa dan kebodohan Appa sendiri." Daehan keras kepala. Menatap Kihyun tajam.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi dan karena takdir kalian memang seperti itu. Dasar Setan Pabbo." Umpat Kihyun kurang ajar dengan tatapan meremehkannya.

Benar-benar membuat sang kakak kesal dan ingin mencekik adik beda ibunya sekarang juga, kalau tidak dihalangi Ryeowook.

"Yak kau..." sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya mereka dikejutkan oleh sang dokter yang menangani Kibum. Keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan suamiku dokter?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dokter itu.

"Kibum-ssi kehilangan banyak darah, dan luka dikepalanya sangat parah. Tadi kami sempat kehilangannya beberapa kali dan sekarang kondisinya sudah cukup stabil. Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang rawat biasa. Dan sekarang Kibum-ssi masih dalam pengaruh obat bius, dalam 24jam kedepan beliau sudah bisa di temui dan di pastikan sudah keluar dalam kondisi kritisnya." Ucap sang dokter panjang lebar disertai senyuman kecil di raut lelahnya.

Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Begitupun dengan Kihyun dan dua makhluk tak kasat mata yang berada disampingnya.

"Gomawo Uisanim, sudah menyelamatkan suami saya." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus dengan senyuman merekah penuh kebahagiaan.

"Sama-sama Nyonya. Itu semua sudah jadi tugas dan kewajiban kami sebagai dokter. Dan semuanya karena campur tangan Tuhan." Balas sang dokter sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kihyun dipangkuannya yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Kau dengar apa kata dokter tadi sayang. Papa baik-baik saja, Papa akan kembali pada kita." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak, mendengar Kibum baik-baik saja.

Kihyun yang masih berusia 7bulan itu hanya mengelus pipi ibunya dan berkata "da daa da daa," sambil tertawa senang walaupun rautnya masih terlihat datar. Kihyun benar-benar 100persen duplikat Kibum yang flat. Membuat sang kakak dan ibunya Ryeowook cengo ditempat.

"Umma lihat, Kihyun kan sedang tertawa. Tapi kenapa wajahnya tetap saja datar." Daehan heran melihat adiknya.

"Dia persis seperti Kibum Appa, Daehan-ah. Benar-benar flat." Ryeowook menanggapi dengan senyum bahagianya melihat Kibum tidak apa-apa.

Ia ikhlas melepas Kibum sekarang, ia berharap Kibum bahagia dengan anak dan istrinya. Mungkin dirinya dan Kibum memang tidak berjodoh. Dan Daehan semoga saja bisa menerima kenyataan dan takdirnya.

"Kita bisa jadi keluarga yang bahagia setelah ini. Ryeong ahjumma, Hyung." Ucap Kihyun tiba-tiba sambil menatap mereka dengan senyum tampannya, warisan dari Kibum tentu saja.

"Ne, Kihyun-ah! Kita akan jadi keluarga setelah ini. Aku pastikan Hyungmu yang nakal ini, tidak akan membuat celaka ayah kalian lagi." Ujar Ryeowook tulus.

"Aku tidak nakal Umma." Rajuk Daehan tidak terima di bilang nakal oleh sang ibu. Ryeowook mengelus kepala anaknya sayang.

"Terima kasih Hyung, kau mau memaafkan kesalahan Papa dimasa lalu." Menatap kakaknya tulus dengan senyuman yang terbit di wajah datarnya.

~Mikhaela~

Kyuhyun masih berada di ruang rawat Kibum. Ia masih menunggu sang suami siuman dan Kihyun ia tinggalkan di rumah bersama para pelayan. Dia tidak ingin anaknya terkontaminasi penyakit kalau terlalu lama dirumah sakit. Menggenggam tangan Kibum erat dan bergumam agar Kibum segera bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Oppa bangunlah! Aku tahu kau sedang mimpi indah dan bertemu dengan anak dan wanita yang kau cintai bukan. Aku tahu selama ini kau tidak mencintaiku, kau terpaksa menikahiku karena perjodohan orangtua kita kan. Maafkan aku Oppa, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih waktu itu Oppa. Hingga aku menerima perjodohan itu dengan senang hati, tanpa bertanya dulu padamu. Apa kau senang atau tidak. Aku mohon bangunlah, aku sangat mencintaimu Oppa sangat. Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh bersikap dingin dan datar padaku, yang penting kau bangun dan hidup Oppa. Kau boleh tidak peduli padaku, tapi kau masih punya Kihyun. Anakmu! Anak kita yang masih bayi dan butuh kasih sayangmu sebagai ayahnya. Oppa bangunlah kumohon." Isak Kyuhyun, karena lebih dari 24jam Kibum tidak kunjung bangun.

"Kyuhyun-ah mianhe." Ucap Kibum lirih tiba-tiba dan mengelus rambut panjang Kyuhyun lembut.

Ia mendengar semuanya, mendengar istri yang disakitinya selama ini, istri yang tidak pernah ia anggap keberadaannya. Istri yang terlalu mencintai dirinya dengan tulus dan apa adanya.

"Oppa kau bangun." Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya menatap Kibum. Dan memberikan segelas air putih padanya, karena ia tahu Kibum pasti haus.

"Aku panggil dokter sebentar Oppa." Setelah meletakkan kembali gelasnya diatas meja dan memencet tombol darurat yang terdapat di ruangan rawat VIP tersebut.

Dokter dan beberapa perawat telah memasuki ruang rawat Kibum. Memeriksa Kibum dan memastikan keadaan Kibum benar-benar membaik dan pergi dari ruangan itu setelahnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum di dalamnya.

"Jangan menangis Kyuhyun. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Ucap Kibum lembut sambil menghapus airmata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Oppa. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa padamu." Masih terisak dipelukan Kibum.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Karena aku sudah menyakitimu selama ini. Dan terima kasih kau setia dan menerimaku apa adanya, aku baru sadar cintamu sangat besar untukku. Aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai istriku. Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Kibum panjang lebar dan membuat tangis Kyuhyun pecah dipelukan Kibum.

"Aku yang beruntung telah menjadi istrimu Oppa. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal ne." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka saling memandang menatap satu sama lain penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan. Tersenyum dan berbagi ciuman hangat dan dalam di malam dingin itu. Kisah cinta mereka yang baru akan dimulai hari ini, dengan melupakan cinta lama dan masa lalunya. Hidup bersama istri dan anaknya di masa depan yang penuh cinta kasih diantara mereka.

"Terima kasih Wookie-ah, Daehan-ah sudah merelakan Appa. Memulai hidup baru bersama Kihyun dan Kyuhyun. Kalian baik-baiklah disana. Appa mencintai kalian sampai kapanpun dan maafkan sifat pengecut Appa dulu." Inner Kibum pada Kim Ryewook mantan kekasihnya dan Kim Daehan anaknya yang lain.

~Mikhaela~

5 tahun kemudian

Kihyun sudah berusia 5 tahun 6 bulan sekarang dan sudah duduk di kelas 1 elementary school daerah Gangnam dekat rumahnya. Ia sedang memakai seragam sekolahnya dan masih setia ditemani oleh Hyung setannya itu. Entah kenapa hyungnya ini selalu saja mengikuti dirinya dimanapun ia berada dan kadang membuat Kihyun jengkel setengah mati dengan tampang idiot dan kekanakan kakaknya.

Kadang Kihyun berpikir, kakaknya ini tidak cocok jadi setan terlalu imut menurutnya dan lebih cocok jadi adiknya saja. Kakaknya ini tidak lebih tinggi dan besar sepertinya, kakaknya ini lebih mirip tuyul. Tapi bedanya Daehan memiliki rambut yang mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, sedangkan tuyul kepalanya botak. Ia jadi teringat dengan sinema anak yang sering diceritakan teman-temannya di sekolah dan itu benar-benar mirip dengan kakak beda ibunya tersebut.

"Kihyun-ah kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku, eoh. Aku kan mau bermain denganmu." Rajuk Daehan dengan tatapan polos bak anak anjing terlantar walaupun tatapan sebenarnya hanya kosong.

"Hyung kau tidak lihat jam, ini sudah jam berapa." Ucap Kihyun acuh memandang kakaknya datar

"Aku tidak tahu ini jam berapa Kihyun-ah dan lagipula itu tidak penting." Daehan menimpali santai.

"Hyung apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain, selain mengikutiku dan menggangguku."

"Kau tidak suka aku disini." Ucap Daehan menatapnya berkaca-kaca.

Kihyun hanya menghela nafas lelah dengan kelakuan kakak setannya yang suka sekali mendramatisir keadaan.

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah, kita bermain oke. Kau pulanglah ke duniamu dulu Hyung. Aku yakin Ryeong ahjumma merindukanmu sekarang." Ucap Kihyun tulus pada kakaknya.

"Kau mengusirku. Kau ingin menguasai Papa hanya untukmu." Ucapnya tidak terima, setelah diusir adiknya secara halus.

"Terserah apa katamu Hyung." Mengendikkan bahu acuh dan keluar menuju ruang makan tempat ayah dan ibunya sedang menunggu dirinya untuk sarapan.

"YAK ADIK KURANG AJAR MUKA DATAR MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Daehan kesal dengan kaki menghentak melihat sikap datar dan dinginnya sang adik. Dan menghilang setelahnya.

~Mikhaela~

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang diruang makan sekarang. Kyuhyun tampak sibuk mondar-mandir dari meja makan dan dapur. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya, karena sudah ada banyak maid di rumah yang siap melayani mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau, ia ingin jadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk anak dan suaminya, dengan melayani semua kebutuhan mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Sayang istirahatlah! Kau sedang hamil tua sekarang." Tegur Kibum setelah Kyuhyun memberikan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Oppa. Aku masih kuat dan sehat, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

"Kau sedang hamil 7bulan Kyuhyun. Jadi jangan sampai kelelahan, kasihan uri baby di dalam sini." Ucap Kibum, sambil mendudukkan Kyuhyun di pangkuannya dan mengelus perut buncit istrinya penuh kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu Oppa. Terima kasih. Kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar padaku." Menatap Kibum dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oppa juga sangat mencintaimu sayang. Kau sudah memberikan Oppa kebahagiaan yang begitu indah, dengan hadirnya Kihyun dan calon anak kita nantinya." Kibum menimpali dengan senyum tampannya dan mencium Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Sudah biasa bagi semua orang di rumah Keluarga Kim, sudah biasa dengan lovey dovey sang majikan yang tidak tau waktu dan tempat. Mereka cukup bahagia dengan rumah tangga Tuan dan Nyonyanya itu.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menuju ruang makan. Tanpa dilihat pun Kibum dan Kyuhyun tahu, kalau itu suara langkah kaki Kihyun. Anak kesayangan mereka.

"Pagi Mama, Pagi Papa." Kihyun memberi salam pada orangtuanya. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasa ia tempati.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari pangkuan Kibum, setelah anaknya memberi salam padanya. Menghampiri Kihyun dan mencium keningnya lembut. Itu kebiasaan Kyuhyun dari Kihyun kecil. Dan Kihyun tidak pernah menolak perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, karena ia terlalu mencintai dan menyayangi Kyuhyun Mamanya.

"Kau mau ini sayang." Tanya Kyuhyun mengambilkan beberapa lauk yang sudah disiapkan.

Kihyun mengangguk, menerima semua yang telah ibunya berikan padanya. Karena semua adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Kibum tersenyum memperhatikan interaksi anak dan istrinya di meja makan, sangat manis menurutnya.

"Mama, juga makanlah. Mama sedang hamil besar sekarang. Kihyun tidak mau, Mama dan adik bayi sakit karena telat makan." Nasehat Kihyun pada Kyuhyun, yang terlalu memanjakan dirinya.

"Arra, Mama makan sekarang. Kau seperti Papamu saja." Kyuhyun menimpali santai, bahagia mendapatkan perhatian dari anak dan suaminya.

"Apa kakakmu mengunjungimu lagi Kihyun." Tanya Kibum setelah melihat mata panda anaknya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah mengetahui semuanya kalau Kihyun punya kelebihan. Anaknya yang lain, Daehan. Sering mengunjungi dan mengajaknya bermain. Awalnya Kyuhyun khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kihyun.

Tapi, Kibum dan Kihyun menyakinkan, kalau Daehan anak yang baik. Walaupun dulu pernah mau mengambil Kibum dari mereka.

"Hm. Dia selalu menggangguku dan merecokiku Papa." Jawab Kihyun setelah mengunyah makananannya.

"Kau jangan terlalu datar pada Kakakmu, kasihan Daehan sayang." Mamanya yang berkata seperti itu, karena ia hafal sifat anaknya yang dingin dan menyebalkan.

"Ini karena gen Papa yang terlalu menurun banyak padaku Mama." Menjawab santai dan menyalahkan Papa datarnya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum, mendengar Kihyun menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu datar.

"Mama kapan adikku lahir?." Tanya Kihyun tiba-tiba.

"Sekitar 2 bulan lagi sayang. Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Anny, aku hanya bertanya saja. Oya, Papa! sekarang Ryeong ahjumma sudah mendapatkan pengganti Papa dan menikah kemarin." Ucapnya sambil menatap Papanya datar.

Kibum yang sedang meminum kopinya tersedak, mendengar kabar berita dari anaknya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Semalam Daehan hyung datang dan bercerita tentang Papa barunya yang baru mereka kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Katanya, Yesung ahjussie sangat baik dan sangat mencintainya dan Ryeong Ahjumma."

"Baguslah kalau mereka sudah punya pengganti Papa." Ucap Kibum setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Oppa, kau tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun menatap suaminya khawatir, ia tahu Kibum masih mencintai mereka. Walaupun tidak pernah mengatakannya.

kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Kibum semakin harmonis. Sikap Kibum padanya juga semakin lembut. Tapi tetap saja sebagai istri dan ibu ia tetap khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun." Kibum menenangkan istrinya yang menatap dirinya sendu.

"Mama jangan sedih dan khawatir. Daehan Hyung dan Ryeong Ahjumma sudah baik-baik saja dan hidup bahagia di dunianya Mama." Kihyun menjelaskan agar Mamanya tidak merasa bersalah.

"Benar apa kata Kihyun. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan bayi kita Kyuhyun. Lagipula mereka hanya masalalu ku. Sekarang. Kau, Kihyun, dan bayi kita yang akan lahir nanti merupakan masa depanku dan hidupku yang sekarang." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kibum.

"Kihyun-ah kalau kau bertemu Daehan, katakan padanya Mama titip salam pada Ryeong Ahjumma oke. Kami berharap mereka selalu bahagia di dunianya." Ujar Kyuhyun pada anaknya, yang dibalas anggukan Kihyun.

"Kajja kita berangkat Kihyun." Ajak Kibum setelah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Ne papa."

Setelahnya mereka berangkat, mencium Istri dan Mamanya. Tak lupa perut buncit Kyuhyun dicium juga oleh mereka. Mengucapkan salam dan cinta mereka pada Kyuhyun, yang mengantarkan sampai depan pintu. Setelahnya, Kibum menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah Kihyun.

"Aku pergi Papa." Kihyun berujar datar sambil melepas saftybeltnya.

"Hm. Jangan buat masalah di sekolah." Sambil mengacak rambut Kihyun lembut. Kihyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah mengantarkan Kihyun ke sekolahnya, Kibum menjalankan mobilnya menuju Kim Corps.

~Mikhaela~

"Kihyun-ah." Panggil si setan Daehan. Kihyun melirik sekilas pada Hyung setannya itu dan menghadap ke depan setelahnya.

"Yak, jangan mengabaikanku." Rajuk Daehan kesal

"Kihyun-ah aku mau cerita, tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku."

"Aku masih ada pelajaran hyung, tunggulah sebentar lagi." Menatap hyungnya malas

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Pasrah Daehan menghadapi adik menyebalkannya itu. Kihyun menghela nafas lega, saat hyungnya berhenti merengek yang bisa membuat telinganya iritasi.

~Mikhaela~

"Mau cerita apa?." Tanya Kihyun datar setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

Kihyun memilih taman untuk berbicara dengan hyung kekanakannya ini.

"Kihyun-ah, tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis padaku". Melas Daehan memohon.

"Hyung kau tahukan, kalau aku itu datar dan tidak bisa bersikap manis." Ucap Kihyun dengan tatapan lembutnya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena sifat dinginnya yang sudah mendarah daging.

"Benar. Kau memang datar sedatar papan triplek huh." Cibir Daehan dan menimbulkan tatapan tajam Kihyun padanya.

"Daripada kau Tuyul kekanakan, yang suka bermain kepiting depan pintu kamarku." Balasnya datar dengan tatapan mengejek.

Kihyun ingat kakaknya suka sekali bermain kepiting dan selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Ia jadi berpikir, apa kakaknya ini termasuk dalam spesies tuyul ya(?) Kalau memang benar! kakaknya sejenis tuyul, berarti dirinya adiknya tuyul (?) Batin Kihyun ngenes tidak terima punya kakak Tuyul.

"Yak berhentilah memanggilku Tuyul. Dasar datar menyebalkan."

"Kau memang mirip Tuyul hyung." Ucapnya datar setelah sadar dari keterpurukannya menjadi adiknya tuyul.

"Aish, walaupun aku sudah jadi Setan dan mirip Tuyul, tapi aku punya nama. DAEHAN KIM DAEHAN INGAT ITU NAMAKU."

"Hm, Daehan si Tuyul." Cibir Kihyun.

"Kalau aku Tuyul, kau ADIKnya Tuyul kalau begitu." Ucap Daehan kesal menekan kata adik, dan sukses membuat Kihyun merengut seketika walaupun masih datar. Sadar kalau yang dikatakan kakaknya itu ada benarnya.

Dan membuatnya mati kutu, hingga akhirnya "Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Kau mau cerita apa padaku?" Gengsi Kihyun dan tidak mau memperpanjang masalah tentang Tuyul dkk dan bersikap kekanakan seperti kakaknya. Not my style menurutnya.

"Yesung Appa." Ucapnya lirih memandang Kihyun sendu, walaupun tatapannya kosong.

"Ada apa memangnya?."

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Kibum Appa kalau Ummaku sudah menikah lagi." Ucapnya khawatir

"Hm. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka tadi pagi. Kenapa?"

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi Appa?."

"Biasa saja." Jawabnya acuh

"Yak datar! Aku bicara serius. Tidak bisakah, kau mendengarkan aku." Kesal Daehan. Adiknya ini membosankan sekali dan terlalu pahit menurutnya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya sedari tadi." Ucap Kihyun datar

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar." Manyun Daehan

"Aku sudah menjawabnya dengan benar. Tapi memang seperti itulah reaksi Papa." Sambil memandang Daehan malas.

"Kau benar, Kim Kibum itu memang datar tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sepertimu." Cibir Daehan, melihat ayah dan adiknya selalu menyebalkan dan mirip satu sama lain.

"Itulah kami." Kihyun santai dan mengendikkan bahu acuh.

"Aku jadi kasihan melihat Kyuhyun ahjumma dikelilingi makhluk datar tanpa ekspresi seperti kalian yang menyebalkan dan membosankan." Ucap Daehan prihatin, Kihyun diam tidak menjawab.

"Mamaku titip salam buat Ryeong Ahjumma. Mengirim salam, dan selamat atas pernikahannya. Semoga Ahjumma hidup bahagia dengan Yesung selamanya." Ucap Kihyun setelah dilanda keheningan yang cukup lama dan mengingat pesan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Pasti Kyuhyun ahjumma senang sekali, mendengar Ummaku sudah menikah dan menemukan setan yang dicintainya, dan tidak perlu takut kalau Appa pergi dan memilih kami." Lirih Daehan yang masih di dengar Kihyun.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Hyung? Mamaku orang baik. Satu-satunya wanita, yang akan aku lindungi dan sayangi melebihi dunia ini." Kihyun memandang tajam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun, yang berani menyakiti Mamaku. Baik kau sendiri maupun Papa." Kihyun datar memperingatkan dengan tatapan kecewanya.

Tidak menyangka hyungnya ini masih membenci ibunya, dan tidak suka pada ibunya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Daehan sendiri di taman sekolah tersebut.

"Kau salah paham padaku Kihyun-ah. Walaupun aku sedikit iri pada kebahagiaan kalian, tapi aku sadar dunia kita berbeda. Aku tidak akan merebut Appa dari kalian. Apalagi kau akan punya adik sebentar lagi. Ummaku juga sangat bahagia dengan Yesung Appa sekarang." Lirih Daehan dengan pandangan kosong.

~Mikhaela~

"Kenapa melamun sayang?." Tanya Kim Ryeowook Ummanya

"Kihyun marah padaku Umma." Sambil memeluk ibunya erat.

"Wae?"

"Dia marah, saat aku bilang Kyuhyun ahjumma pasti senang karena melihat Umma sudah menikah dan tidak akan mengganggu Papa lagi." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu sayang. Bukankah Kyuhyun ahjumma wanita yang baik dan bukankah adikmu dan appamu mencintainya. Lalu apa yang membuatmu bicara seolah Kyuhyun ahjumma wanita jahat." Sambil mengelus rambut Daehan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Umma?"

"Kau harus minta maaf dan jelaskan semuanya. Kalau itu semua hanya salah paham. Dan bilang padanya kalau Umma sangat mencintai Appa Yesung begitupun denganmu sendiri sayang." Ucap Ryeowook lembut menenangkan anaknya.

"Umma benar. Umma yang terbaik." Jawabnya dengan berbinar sambil mengecup pipi Ummanya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya yang menggemaskan.

"Huwwaa ada apa ini, apa Appa ketinggalan berita." Ucap Yesung heboh setelah menyusul istri dan anak barunya.

"Appa darimana saja, aku tadi mencarimu Appa." Kata Daehan dengan berbinar.

"Appa sedang sibuk mentraining penghuni baru dunia ini sayang. Biar mereka siap menjalani hidup baru setelah mereka mati, agar tidak mempermalukan kaum kita dengan kekudetan mereka pada dunia kita dan bersikap konyol setelahnya." Jelas Yesung memeluk istrinya erat.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Appa." Ucap Daehan setelahnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yewook.

"Kau mau kemana Daehan? Kau tidak merindukan Appamu ini." Tanya Yesung.

"Appa cepat buatkan aku adik ne, biar aku tidak kalah dengan Kihyun. Kihyun akan punya adik sebentar lagi Appa. Jadi, Appa Umma harus sudah memberikan Daehan adik. Setelah Daehan kembali dari dunia manusia ok." Minta Daehan dengan tatapan berbinar dan membuat Ryewook memandang anaknya horror dengan wajah yang merona.

Yesung yang masih berada di samping sang istripun tersenyum, melihat tatapan meronanya. Dan menyeringai mesum setelahnya.

"Sayang, kajja kita ke kamar." Ajak Yesung dengan tatapan mesumnya

"Apa maksudmu." Gugup Ryewook memandang Yesung horror.

"Tentu saja membuat bayi." Ucap Yesung acuh. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, ia langsung menggendong istrinya menuju kamar mereka.

"KIM YESUNG TURUNKAN AKU." Teriak Ryeowook malu, dan pasrah setelah Yesung mengerjai dirinya habis-habisan. Suaminya ini benar-benar.

Mereka serius membuatkan seorang adik buat Kim Daehan. Mulai malam ini sampai mereka benar-benar punya bayi.

 **B** **ukankah hidup dengan saling memaafkan dan melupakan masalalu yang menyakitkan jauh lebih indah** **.** **Dibandingkan menyimpan dendam yang secara tidak langsung, akan melukai diri kita sendiri dan orang yang kita sayangi.**

 **Hidup saling berdampingan dengan dunia lain** **,** **bukankah jauh lebih menyenangkan dan damai** **. D** **aripada mengusik mereka yang sudah tenang di** **alam masing-masing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END/DELETE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena waktu itu Monell menolak tantangan dari Lizz, akhirnya aku iseng mencoba buat squel dari fanfic "ALIVE by IKA ZORDICK" dan "AI by LIZZ DANESTA" tapi ini dengan versiku sendiri yang aku buat mereka happy2 cenderung melenceng dari cerita mereka mungkin hehehe**

 **.**

 **Review Please !"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Happiness chapter 2**

 **KiHyun GS**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Kim (Cho) Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kihyun**

 **Kim Daehan**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Yesung**

 **And**

 **Others**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo harap maklum, eyd amburadul. Don't like don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Annishi Kiann~**

Kihyun berada di ruang santai keluarga Kim. Ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas ditemani Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Kihyun intens. Walaupun anaknya itu datar, dingin, pendiam akut. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan Kihyun. Sebagai seorang ibu, Kyuhyun begitu peka mengenai anak kesayangannya itu. Tentu saja! Kyuhyun merasa khawatir melihat putranya seperti ini. 'Apa anaknya, ada masalah?' Inner Kyuhyun.

"Kihyun-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun, sambil mengelus rambut hitam kecoklatan Kihyun yang terasa lembut ditelapak tangannya.

"Ne." Kihyun singkat menjawab. Dan langsung menatap ibunya yang tengah membelai rambutnya. Merasakan kehangatan di relung hatinya.

Kihyun tersenyum. Menidurkan dirinya dipangkuan sang ibu. Meskipun perut ibunya besar karena hamil tua. Tidak menghalangi Kihyun untuk tidur dipangkuannya.

Memejamkan mata. Kihyun menikmati sentuhan kecil yang selalu dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Sungguh, Kihyun sangat mencintai dan menyayangi ibunya. Wanita ini sangat berarti dalam hidup Kihyun. Ibunya. Malaikatnya. Yang akan selalu Kihyun jaga sampai kapanpun. Tidak akan pernah membiarkan senyuman indah ibunya hilang dan berganti menjadi kesedihan.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu sayang." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kihyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan masih memeluk ibunya erat.

"Hei, kau membuat adikmu sesak." Goda Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Merasa Kihyun tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah memaksa seseorang untuk bercerita padanya. Termasuk suami dan anaknya sendiri. Ia akan selalu sabar menunggu sampai mereka siap dan mau berbagi masalah dengannya. Oleh karena itu, ia sangat dicintai dan disayangi semua orang yang mengenalnya.

"Tidak akan Mama." Manyun Kihyun. Tidak terima dituduh membuat adiknya sesak.

Kihyun akan berubah manja dan bersikap manis hanya pada ibunya seorang. Tidak dengan yang lain.

"Kau manis dan menggemaskan jika begini." Tawa lepas ibunya terdengar merdu ditelinga Kihyun.

"Aku tampan Mama. Tidak manis." Jengkel Kihyun melipat tangan depan dada. Menatap Kyuhyun sengit.

"Arra arra. Kihyun anak tampan kesayangan Mama."

"Tentu saja." Ucapnya bangga.

Kyuhyun yang gemas, mengacak rambut Kihyun dan mencubit pelan hidungnya. Dan mereka tertawa lagi setelahnya. Entah, apa yang membuat mereka tertawa seperti itu. Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tengah memandang keduanya dengan perasaan bahagia penuh rasa syukur.

Orang itu adalah Kibum.

Kim Kibum baru pulang dari kantornya. Hari ini ia pulang cepat. Berjalan ke arah anak dan istrinya yang tengah bercanda tersebut.

Tanpa basa basi, Kibum langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dan memeluk istrinya kemudian. Membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Terdiam, dan menoleh ke samping. Dimana ada orang yang tidak di undang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Op pa." Kyuhyun terbata

"Hm, ini aku suamimu." Kibum menimpali santai.

Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang tengah terkejut melihatnya. Kibum masih menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang wangi. Ia sangat merindukan aroma tubuh istrinya yang sedang hamil ini. #Kibum ngidam

"Papa! Lepaskan pelukanmu dari Mamaku." Kihyun menatap Kibum tajam.

"Kenapa? Mamamu adalah istri Papa Kihyun-ah. Jadi, Papa punya hak atas Mamamu." Kibum menimpali datar.

Kihyun mendengus tidak suka. Membuat Kibum menampilkan seringai tipis. Sekali-kali menggoda anaknya yang memiliki sifat mirip 100% dengannya. Tidak masalah bukan/?.

~Annishi Kiann~

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berada dalam kamar pribadi mereka. Dengan posisi Kibum tidur dipangkuan Kyuhyun seperti yang dilakukan Kihyun. Kibum tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat. Seolah tidak mau kehilangan wanita itu. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya. Istri terbaik yang selalu mengerti Kibum tanpa menuntut ini dan itu. Istri yang sempat tidak ia harapkan kehadirannya dulu. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya sangat berarti dalam hidup Kibum.

Kibum menikmati elusan tangan Kyuhyun di rambutnya. Sama seperti Kihyun. Mereka sama-sama kecanduan hal itu. /Huh, like father like son/

Kyuhyun masih mengelus rambut hitam arang Kibum dengan lembut. Membuat sang empunya memejamkan mata. Tak lupa bibir yang selalu tersungging indah, tatkala dirinya melihat wajah Kibum sedekat ini. Meneliti setiap inchi wajah Kibum yang tampan dan mempesona. Tanpa sadar membuat rona merah muncul di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia selalu merasa yang paling beruntung karena sudah menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anak Kibum.

Kibum membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Kibum tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Hingga tidak ada yang menyadari bila ia tengah tersenyum geli melihat istrinya yang menampilkan rona merah menggemaskan itu.

Mata mereka bertemu. Obsidian hitam kelam nan tajam bertemu dengan obsidian coklat yang indah nan lembut. Tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkedip maupun mengalihkan pandangan itu. Hingga_

Kibum menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun perlahan, membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Menciumnya tepat di bibir semerah cerry milik wanitanya itu. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ulah suaminya. Tapi ia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan merilekskan tubuhnya agar ia bisa mengimbangi permainan Kibum.

Mereka berciuman sangat lama nan dalam. Menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka yang begitu besar.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka karena sesak dan memukul dada Kibum pelan. Membuat Kibum menampilkan killer smile yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

Walaupun kini Kibum sangat mencintai istrinya. Ia tetap konsisten dengan senyumannya. Senyumnya itu mahal. Ia akan mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya ketika membuat Kyuhyun kesal atau memaksa Kyuhyun untuk melakukan apa yang tidak Kyuhyun inginkan. Lebih tepatnya untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya pada Kyuhyun. Seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk menahan malu. Pipinya panas dengan rona merah sampai telinganya. Ia selalu berdebar ketika Kibum menciumnya tiba-tiba dengan tatapan lembut. Setelahnya, ia akan disuguhi senyuman itu. Senyuman menyebalkan milik suami datarnya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun." Suara berat Kibum memecah kebisuan diantara mereka.

Kibum menempelkan tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun, mengelusnya sayang.

"Iya oppa." Menatap Kibum dengan mata sayunya. Menikmati elusan tangan Kibum di pipinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Kibum bertanya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aku sangat bahagia oppa. Apalagi sebentar lagi bayi kita akan lahir. Bayi kita yang penuh cinta darimu." Ucap Kyuhyun sendu.

Tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangan Kibum ke perut buncitnya.

Kibum mengalihkan matanya ke arah perut Kyuhyun. Mengelusnya, bergumam pelan, dan mencium perut itu kemudian. Membuat senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar di wajah cantik nan manisnya.

"Apa kabar sayang? Jangan nakal di dalam sini. Kasian Mama, nanti kesakitan. Papa sangat mencintaimu, Mamamu, dan Kakakmu."

"Kami juga sangat mencintaimu, Papa." Jawab kyuhyun.

"Papa tau. Ayo tidur. Sudah malam." Ucap Kibum sambil bangun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Dan setelahnya membawa Kyuhyun tidur dipelukannya.

~Annishi Kiann~

"Kenapa kau kesini." Ucap Kihyun datar pada sosok tak kasat mata yang sedang duduk santai di ranjangnya. Yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Kim Daehan. Kakaknya yang sudah tiada.

Kihyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Terkejut (walaupun masih datar). Ada orang yang tidak ia undang masuk dalam kamarnya. Ia belum mau bertemu dengan sosok itu, ia masih kesal dengan kakaknya yang masih membenci ibunya. Setelahnya, Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang berada dalam kamarnya. Membaca buku kemudian.

"Kihyun-ah. Aku merindukanmu." Mengabaikan ucapan datar dan dingin adiknya.

Mendekati Kihyun yang duduk di sofa. sedang membaca buku.

Membujuk Kihyun agar mau bicara dengannya lagi.

"Kihyun-ah. Kau marah padaku?." Ucap Daehan lagi

"..." Kihyun diam, masih membaca buku.

"Kihyun-ah. Kau salah paham."

"..." Masih diam

"Kihyun-ah. Aku minta maaf."

"..."

Merasa Kihyun benar-benar mengabaikan dan tidak peduli padanya. Membuat Daehan kesal dan merebut buku yang telah dibaca Kihyun dengan kasar. Kihyun yang tidak terima dengan ulah kakaknya, hanya memandang Daehan dingin dengan sorot mata tajam.

Menghela nafas, Kihyun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara. Tatapan matanya masih dingin, datar, dan tajam.

"Mau menjelaskan apa?." Tanyanya kemudian.

Daehan tersenyum mendengarnya. Walaupun adiknya masih marah. Paling tidak dia mau bicara dan tidak mendiamkannya lagi.

"Aku tidak membenci Kyuhyun ahjumma. Aku hanya iri pada kalian. Aku menginginkan kasih sayang Appa. Aku ingin dipeluk Appa sepertimu, Kihyun-ah. Aku ingin Appa bangga padaku. Seperti Appa yang selalu bangga padamu. Aku sangat menyayangi Appa. Apa aku salah berharap seperti itu?." Isak Daehan menjelaskan.

"Hyung." Kihyun diam, tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Sekarang aku sadar Kihyun-ah. Seberapa besar aku ingin bersama Appa, Appa tidak akan pernah bisa kuraih. Selain dunia kami berbeda. Dimata Appa sudah tidak ada kami. Kami hanya masalalunya. Dimata Appa hanya ada kau, Kyuhyun ahjumma, dan adikmu yang akan lahir sebentar lagi. Appa sangat mencintai ibumu. Appa bahagia bersama kalian. Aku janji tidak akan iri atau benci pada ibumu lagi, Kihyun-ah. Lagipula aku sudah punya keluarga lengkap sekarang. Jadi, tidak ada alasan aku iri pada kalian lagi. Karena aku juga bahagia bersama Yesung Appa." Ucap Daehan panjang lebar beserta senyuman manisnya.

Kihyun yang mendengar penuturan kakaknya itu, tak kuasa menahan senyumannya.

Memeluk Daehan dan berkata, "gomawo hyung. Aku menyayangimu." Yang dibalas tidak kalah erat oleh Daehan.

~Annishi Kiann~

Menjelang tengah malam. Daehan masih di kamar Kihyun dan belum beranjak dari sana. Daehan ingin bermain dengan adiknya itu. Tapi melihat Kihyun yang sedang terlelap, ia jadi tidak tega membangunkannya.

Masih memandangi adiknya yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos nan menggemaskan. Ia tersenyum. Andai saja Kihyun memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu ketika sadar, maka hidupnya akan jauh lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Kihyun terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kibum di ambang pintu.

Daehan terdiam ketika Kibum masuk ke kamar Kihyun. Memperhatikan Kibum dengan tatapan kosongnya yang tengah berjalan ke arah Kihyun yang sedang tidur.

Kibum merapikan selimut anaknya sampai sebatas dada. Mengusap rambut Kihyun sayang. Mencium puncak kepala Kihyun dan berbisik, "Papa menyayangimu. Jadilah anak yang baik buat Papa dan Mama."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kibum beranjak dari ranjang anaknya dan berjalan keluar. Menimbulkan tatapan terluka dari anaknya yang lain. 'DAEHAN'

'Apakah Appa yang sangat disayanginya telah melupakan dirinya dan ibunya?' Inner Daehan terluka. Tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya erat. Berusaha menghalau rasa kesal dan luka dihatinya.

"Dan Appa juga sangat menyayangimu, Daehan. Terimakasih sudah memaafkan Appa. Jaga adikmu untuk Appa." Ucap Kibum sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Kihyun. Merasa jika ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Daehan tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar, tatkala mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang tulus. Melupakan rasa kesal yang sempat tumbuh dihatinya karena berpikir Kibum tidak mengingatnya. Ternyata ia salah. Ayahnya tidak akan pernah melupakan dirinya. Buktinya, Kibum juga mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakannya pada Kihyun sang adik.

"Kau senang, hyung?" Tanya Kihyun dengan suara parau.

Kihyun terbangun karena suara berisik kakaknya yang tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kihyun?" Daehan bertanya balik dengan tatapan super polos.

"Hm." Sahut Kihyun.

Sesekali mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dan sepertinya ia akan begadang lagi. Mengingat kakaknya yang sangat bersemangat dan berisik.

Hari masih malam. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 01.25 AM. Tapi kakak setannya ini selalu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Kihyun-ah. Aku sangat senaaaang sekali." Ucap Daehan dengan mata berbinar. Meskipun hanya tatapan mata kosong.

Kihyun tau, jikalau kakaknya benar-benar bahagia. Ia juga tau apa yang menyebabkan Daehan seperti ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Papa datar menyebalkan yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia mendengar semua ucapan Papanya pada Daehan.

Kihyun dalam hati tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan kakaknya. Berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Ibunya yang akan selalu bersama ayahnya. Mereka hidup bahagia satu sama lain. Keluarganya dan keluarga Daehan sang hyung.

Dan sudah dipastikan Kihyun akan begadang sampai pagi, akibat ulah kakak setannya tersebut. /poor Kihyun/

~Annishi Kiann~

"Pagi sayang." Sapa Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Manis dan menenangkan. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli dengan tingkah suami datarnya tersebut.

"Oppa, kau membuatku terkejut." Balas Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Kibum yang memeluk erat dirinya.

"Hm." Kibum berdehem. Masih menempelkan bibirnya ditengkuk leher Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, lepas. Kau membuatku malu." Rajuk Kyuhyun. Sadar dirinya dan Kibum tengah menjadi tontonan para pelayan yang tidak sengaja lewat depan mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli." Santai Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas maklum dengan tingkah seenaknya suaminya itu. Lagipula ia menikmatinya. Menikmati cinta Kibum yang begitu besar padanya. Ia berharap, semoga kebahagiaan mereka berlangsung selamanya.

"Papa, Mama. Jika mau bermesraan di kamar saja. Kalian menodai otak jeniusku." Kihyun berucap datar. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Kihyun." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukan Kibum paksa.

"Kau mengganggu acara kami, Kihyun." Kibum menanggapi tak kalah datar. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kepala keluarga miliknya.

Kihyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun seperti biasa, ia langsung menghampiri Kihyun di kursinya. Mencium kening anaknya singkat, mengambilkan makanan untuk Kihyun. Kemudian beralih ke tempat Kibum duduk.

"Oppa, kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Setelah dirinya mengambil piring yang ada di hadapan Kibum.

"Samakan seperti Kihyun, sayang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memberikannya pada Kibum, setelah ia mengambilkan makanan untuk suaminya itu.

Kibum menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga makanlah." Ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap dirinya dan Kihyun bergantian.

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Thank you, Mom." Ucap sepasang ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Sama-sama. Papa. Kihyun-ah. Mama mencintai kalian." Kyuhyun lembut menjawab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello semua. Aku kembali hehe**

 **Maaf aku up ulang'-' hanya ingin lihat respon kalian. Apa ff ini ingin dilanjut/? Kalau iya tolong review yaaaa/keepsmile**

 **Happy Desember Ceria Kihyun**

 **Review please!**


End file.
